Kitty?
by SilverxWolf
Summary: Sakura was turned into a kitten on a mission. Sasuke and Sakura go after the man. What will happen? Last chapter 4: Is posted! Romance is at the ending chapter
1. Chapter 1

Kitty?

**A/N: Hey my readers brand new story by SilverxWolf. I'd love reviews as whether I should continue this story. **

_Chapter 1: Why is Sakura?_

Sakura now 17 went on a mission and returned a month later as a little talking kitten. "What am I going to do with you Sakura? How did you even get like this?" Tsunade asked. "Give me a caretaker and how I got experimented on by some weird guy." She meowed. "Wow okay I'll get you a caretaker and then you and that person will go find the person who's behind all this. Okay?" "Fine" she hissed.

Later on that day….

"Why did you call me here and I thought you said Sakura was back but all I see is a stupid kitten." Sasuke asked. "You jerk I can't believe you I am not stupid you dork I'm Sakura and I can kick your -" "Sakura! Why are you a cat?" "You two stop bickering, Sasuke you're going with Sakura to find the man who did this to her and bring him back so he can reverse it and so I can personally kill him!" She yelled. "Yes Tsunade but can I be the 1 to kill him?" Sasuke asked. "GO NOW!!" She yelled and they ran out of there and out of the village.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think I'm open to ideas.


	2. Where and Why?

Kitty?

**A/N: I **am** continuing this story _kittykat _and thanks to all my other readers!! Please review!!!**

_Chapter 2: Where and Why? _

"So Sakura where were you when you got caught?" Sasuke asked. "In the outskirts of the Waterfall Village. Nya" she said. "When did you start that up?" "what up nya?" "That! The nya" "Ahhh!!!! I'm starting to talk like a kuroneko!! Nya" She yelped. "It must be a side effect." he said calmly. "Sasuke can you hold me nya?" She asked staring up at him. "Why?" "my paws hurt!!" she complained. "Fine" He said and took off towards the village hidden in the Waterfall.

The next morning…

"mmm Sasuke are we there?" she asked just waking up. "In 5 minutes now explain how this fully happened and why?" He demanded. "Well I was returning from my mission when some guys came up to me in black cloaks with red clouds and they outnumbered me by about 5. Nya. Then they attacked and knocked me out after a while. Then when I woke up I was in some weird deserted tower and was a Kuroneko. Next everything went dark and I was in front of the village gates. Nya." she meowed.

"I found the tower you were taken to the Sand village and to the ruins of the Dessert." Sasuke said an hour later after asking around. "What?! They took my there!! Nya" She hissed. "Yea it seems so, deal with it." and with that he took off leaving poor little Sakura behind. "hey wait up Sasuke!!! Nya!" She mewed and then took off after him using her claws to climb the trees.

**A/N: Kuroneko-kitten, Nya-meow. thank you _kittykat!!_ NekoSakura says: Please Review!!!! Nya**


	3. Why Me?

Kitty?

A/N: Hi my readers!! Just to let you all know I probably won't be posting anything up tomorrow because I am sleeping over at a friend's house. But still review. 12/30/07 Thanx again kittykat whoever and wherever you are. Thanks to all my other reviewers. 

_Chapter 3: Why me?_

Sakura was still a little behind Sasuke because he refused to carry her. She figured out she had some cat abilities. She scampered across the clearing and jumped onto Sasuke's head. "Get down!" he yelled. "no I'm tired." She hissed. "fine whatever." he said and went back to running. "woah! Sasuke you're fast!" She meowed. "and you're a neko so deal with it." He said. "Jerk" She mewed. "I'll sent you home in a cat carrier if I have to." he threatened. She just hissed in response.

They arrived the next day and went into the building. They entered and a voice called out "Welcome back Sakura do you enjoy being a kitten?" "I'm going to kill you" She hissed baring her teeth. "Now now be a good kitten because in 20 minutes you'll be stuck in that form forever but even after that there's only one other way you'll have to get a rare flower called the dessert water lily." He said and then started laughing evilly. "Come out now" Sasuke said. The person walked out and turned out to be a……..

**A/N: XD sorry just had to and sorry it's soo short!!! Pretty Please review and to the person who called themselves Sasuke too bad for you, if you don't like cats then don't read a story called KITTY!!!**


	4. The End

Kitty?

**A/N: Hi my readers I know I haven't updated in a really, really long time. That's because I was busy with my other stories. Oh yea check them out too. Sorry!!**

**Disclaimer: I SilverxWolf does not own Naruto or any of the characters Thnxs!**

_Chapter 4: The longest chapter and last._

Turned out to be a….. HUGE Wolf. "I will only give you the potion if that guy there beats me." It said. That was all Sasuke needed to hear before attacking. He took out a kunai and slashed it across the wolf's side but it did nothing. "What the-" That was all he could say before the wolf leapt at him baring it's fangs. Sasuke dodged quickly and turned to face the wolf. "I am Shadow the last of my kind." It growled out before swiping out a forepaw. Sasuke jumped up, the paw just barely missing and said "Hn Sasuke Uchiha." and did a few hand signs. He blew out a huge dragon made from fire and it attacked the wolf. The attack did nothing. "How?" He asked himself. "My fur is fire proof and deflects those kunai's of yours." It bellowed and jumped at him aiming for his throat. Sasuke skillfully dodged and then used chidori which amazingly worked and left the wolf in a near-death state. "Ha you ran out of time human!" it snarled before collapsing to the ground. Sasuke cursed and then picked up Sakura and left the wolf to find the plant now that they had no choice.

He ran off into the dessert in search for the rare plant. They searched for a few hours before settling down by a river for a drink. Sakura bent down and lapped the water up. Then they walked away looking again. They searched and searched but couldn't find it. So they went to the Kazekage who happened to be Gaara! Sasuke walked in the office with Sakura in hand. "Hello Sasuke what are you doing here?" He asked. "I need to find something." He replied. "Why do you have a cat?" "Hey just because I'm a cat Gaara doesn't mean you have to be mean about it!" Sakura lectured. "S-Sakura?" He asked. "No a talking monkey of course it's me!" She shouted. "Hn no need to bite my head off." He said. "What is it you need?" Gaara asked. "To know the location of the Dessert water lily." Sasuke replied. "Oh it is located in the Village Hidden in the Cloud. Really the name has nothing to do with the flower." Gaara said. "You are not serious!" Sakura ranted. "Calm down Sakura." Sasuke said. "Thanks we'll be leaving now." he said.

They leapt towards the Cloud Village and got attacked by….Akatsuki! It was only Kisame though too bad for Sasuke! Kisame came after Sasuke with his sword and Sasuke jumped up and landed on a tree branch and set down Sakura. Then he pulled out 4 kunai in each hand and jumped down and threw them at Kisame who dodged them all. Then Kisame lashed out with his sword which just skimmed Sasuke's arm, thus stealing some chakra and cutting his arm. Sasuke hissed in pain and then performed a _fireball justu _hitting Kisame directly causing him to cry out in pain. Sasuke taling up the opportunity threw a few shuriken at him. They hit their mark but a poof! was heard and then Kisame's voice was heard saying _'Until next time Uchiha.' _Sasuke glared around the Sharingan still activated and then picked up Sakura. Who was still, mind you, a kitty. So, after picking her up he sped off to the Cloud Village to seek the gay little flower.

Cloud Village….

They arrived there 2 days later. Sasuke set Sakura down which was a mistake because she ran off to explore the village leaving Sasuke in her dust. Well Sasuke looked down to see her missing lightly cursed and then ran off to find her. 'Stupid girl' He thought while looking for her. Meanwhile with Sakura…. She stepped onto an area of grass and laid down for a catnap. (Ha ha.) She was awakened a few minutes later by the feeling of someone carrying her. She opened her eyes and meowed out of surprise. There carrying her was a little girl, she squirmed and squirmed but the girls' grip was tight. The girl looked down and said "Hi pretty kitty I found you so I'm gonna take you home with me!" She said happily. Sakura sighed and thought 'curiosity kills the cat' and put her head down against the girls arm in defeat. Meanwhile with Sasuke… He was now officially ticked. He couldn't find her anywhere. Then he saw a bundle of pink lying in the grass in a park and started to head over to her when a little girl scooped her up and ran off. Sasuke followed her skillfully and watched as Sakura woke up from her slumber. He heard the little girl tell her that she was taking her home. Then he thought 'Why didn't you do anything! Stupid cat!' Then he stayed hidden until the girl ran inside.

With Sakura….

The little girl opened the door to the house and told her mom she was home and she had a surprise. The mother walked out and saw Sakura in her daughter's arms and said "Kayla you already have a dog." "but mom I found it, it was sleeping in the--" Ding Dong. The mother ran and opened the door and there was … Sasuke standing there. "Hello I am wondering if you have seen my little sister's pink kitten it has big green eyes." he said. "Actually my daughter just brought a kitten like that home. Kayla show the nice man the kitty." Kayla turned around swinging Sakura too." "Where did you find her?" He asked the girl. "At the park." "That seems about right Sakura there runs off for her naps there." He said. "Oh I'm sorry I thought she was a stray, mister." Kayla said and gave the cat to him. "It's okay thank you for being honest" Sasuke said. "I'll be going now, goodbye." He said and left with Sakura. "Sakura Haruno you wonder off one more time and I won't help you at all." He said sternly. "Yes, Sasuke." She said and dropped her little head.

1hour later….

They found the flower that they were looking for and mixed it up and Sakura was returned to human. "It feels great not to be a cat anymore." She said stretching. "Oh yeah. Thanks Sasuke and she kissed him on the cheek. He was shocked for a second and then grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the lips, she responded and they shared a long kiss. "You will never know how much I missed your human form." He said their foreheads were against each other. "I love you Sakura." "I love you too." She replied.

The End

By SilverxWolf

**A/N: You like? Well review what you think I am open to all reviews! Check out my other stories as well!**


End file.
